pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:XunRu
Welcome to Pvx, feel free to ask me any questions you may have about pvx on my Talk Page.. My Soles Are 19:01, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :XunRu, I still think you should try your Rt/Me EVAS spammer build with AP. I have a primary rit and I love to spam Ebon Sins with tons o' health, but AP just makes it easier to do than Echo/Arcane Echo do. 21:02, 9 July 2009 ::I dont take credit for that build Rt/Me EVAS build, that was Ritualist's work :), but i will see what we got in the wiki and maybe submit one. Current fascination is SoS —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' XunRu ( ) 16:50, 10 July 2009 (UTC). :::I don't blame you. SoS is fun to work with. I just wish they'd fix its bugged spirits. Oh, and btw, you don't have to tag your build for deletion. Give the admins a few days and they'll get around to it (even if it's WELL'd). Several of them have been pretty inactive lately. 16:19, 10 July 2009 ::::Pay attention to my user page, I have another build thats going up :D. And I tagged my build for deletion because I gave up on it and it was suggested to do so. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' XunRu ( ) 16:50, 10 July 2009 (UTC). :::::I would recommend not paying attention to any suggestions by Xtreme. He doesn't know wiki's very well and he's considered somewhat of a dumbfuck around here. Btw, please remember to sign your comments with 4 ~'s 16:49, 10 July 2009 ::::::Generally I do, i was just on my talk page *shrug*, btw is Danny an admin? I really dont appreciate his rash actions against my build(XunRu 16:59, 10 July 2009 (UTC)) :::::::Dann't ain't no admin.---- The Liger speak to me 16:59, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::No, but he does have a RfA open right now...which looks like it wont pass (in other words, he was trying to be an admin, but probably wont get sysophood). If you talk to him, I'm sure he'll tone it down. He's a reasonable guy. 17:01, 10 July 2009 ::::::::Any place in particular i should talk to him, I immediately responded on the build's talk page. And if he isn't an admin why is he tossing the Well template around!(XunRu 17:06, 10 July 2009 (UTC)) :::::::::Contact him on his talk page. Oh and since this is a wiki, we're all allowed to edit builds with WELL tags. And tbh, your build was a WELL. 17:07, 10 July 2009 :::::::::Edit conflict. I advise finding his talk---- The Liger speak to me 17:09, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Um....didn't I just say that? 17:10, 10 July 2009 :::::::::::I wanted to feel useful and give the link. ='(---- The Liger speak to me 17:12, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::heh i was trying to edit too. I dont care about the Rt/Me one i've given up on that one. Do you think the Rt/A one is a WELL...as well?(XunRu 17:13, 10 July 2009 (UTC)) :::::::::::Yea, sadly it is. 17:14, 10 July 2009 Soul Twisting Basicly the best thing you can do with it is crappy spirits+twist=easy to keep up strong spirits, it's awful in pve generally, but maybe in something like JQ it could be good for using union to protect shrines against aoe damage. combine that with life(to place in the shrine, so it dies when shrine comes under aoe pressure), some heals, and speed boosts, and you have a decent shrine defender. Also, you could consider combining the soul twisting/uniion/unfeeling combo with all sorts of annoying aoe heals to keep shrines up by going /Mo for circle spells, with some stuff to heal turtle added in. Think I have the bars I tested out somewhere, ask if you want to see em. My Soles Are 21:28, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Also, abuse the fact the soul twisting effect has unlimited duration and have the effect up before match/fight starts. can also have all the energy you could need to power something like this by using siphon with the spirit you will be making over and over again. My Soles Are 21:52, 10 July 2009 (UTC) so it seems soultwisting is better for PvP am I correct in saying that? If so how can i reflect the PvP skills in my build? Thanks for your opinion Bad Soles :)(XunRu 00:14, 11 July 2009 (UTC)) :just can't think of any way it's super useful in Pve, as spirits blow up too fast to be of any use, or have short enough durations that it's a waste of an elite. My Soles Are 00:29, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Similar IDea http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:PortalCity/Rt/any_SoS_Spirit_Battery Rt/any SoS Spirit Battery This was a similar idea that I had myself. I promise I didn't steal it! In fact I made it and I wanted to see if anyone had made something similar and I came across your WELLed build which seemed very similar. Have you considered using Mantra of Signets? With the energy boon you get, the energy loss would be recompensated and you'd double the creation bonuses. Trying it out, I realized to be able to make effective use of Rupture Soul within 10 seconds time, I needed Arcane echo. Doing this, I figured I could do 588 damage area of effect damage in 8.75 seconds with a downtime of 2.25 seconds (every 10 seconds you can repeat the cycle up to 2 cycles until Arcane Echo ends anyway). Very nice build you have. Guess great minds really do think alike. :P --PortalCity 12:32, 17 July 2009 (UTC)